


Serenity

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: He'd never had the courage to tell Thomas why he moved out here, not then... but now...
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Joplittle Fall Fic Exchange 2020





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duesternis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/gifts).



> For the lovely duesternis who had such delightful prompts!! I knew immediately what I was going with as soon as I laid eyes on them!! My dear I hope you enjoy this!!!

The crisp air of the late spring was as refreshing as the water that licked and pooled around his ankles from where he stood in the shallows of the lake that the small cottage that he’d built with his own two hands over the course of several months for one Thomas Jopson. Well, his intentions from the beginning had been for the man who had stolen his heart. But he’d never had the heart to tell him that’s why he’d built it.

It had been two years since he’d last seen Thomas, he’d stayed with him briefly while he was still recovering from the horrors they had suffered from that malevolent arctic labyrinth. 

Oh, pretty it had appeared at first with its beautiful hues of green and blues and purple illuminated nights. 

Until those nights had turned into days, then few, and soon many. Later on they turned into weeks, months. Nights, sometimes so black that you couldn’t even see your hand in front of your face. So damn cold. Sometimes they were colorful. The black nights were the worst, those were the ones where they had routinely found one of the lads strewn out in a macabre display that was a clear sign that they were not wanted there. They were supposed to leave. 

But where were they to go? Who would help them? 

Then the sounds. The growls and snarls and roars of the creature. The screams of dying men. The screams of dead men. The living ones. God, so many endless nights filled with nothing but the sounds of poor _Terror_ crying out as the ice squeezed her. How sturdy she had been. How lucky they had been. 

First came the death of Sir John. That fool who should have put his ego aside and listened to Captain Crozier when he’d had the chance. 

Captain Crozier was a far more suitable command for the expedition… once he’d dried out. 

Maybe, perhaps, maybe Sir John’s fate had been for the best, after all, they had lived hadn’t they?

_Barely_ , a voice deep in the back reminded him morbidly.

It was true. There had been so many losses; Franklin, Captain Fitzjames, Hornby, Irving, Collins, Peglar, Bridgens, Goodsir, MacDonald, there were so many. Thomas Jopson was almost one of the well over a hundred casualties of the Franklin Expedition. 

Hodgson had managed to find his way back to Terror Camp with Captain Crozier hanging off his side. The man had lost his hand and both men had been badly mauled by the creature it turned out. Hodgson had to cut off the Captain’s hand to free him from a boat chain Hickey had put attached to. Hodgson didn’t last but two days but the Captain, resilient as he was, pulled through. 

In the end only a handful of them made it; Crozier, Le Vesconte, Thomas, Chambers, Best, and himself. 

Thomas had been stricken with scurvy, something fierce. He’d cried and cried and cried for so many nights begging him for a bullet because of the unyielding pain in his joints. He and Le Vesconte both slept with Thomas between their larger bodies to try to keep his shivers at bay. He recalled how there were days Le Vesconte looked like he wanted to murder Jopson when he’d wake in the night at but the slightest jostle of his body. 

That man who was willing to move ahead and leave the sick behind. They had been arguing over the idea when Hodgson dragged both himself and Crozier, moaning, groaning, and bleeding, out of nowhere into the middle of the camp. 

He wished he could say there wasn't further tragedy, but there was. Thomas' leg had been wounded several years before the expedition, and much like with Fitzjames, they’d had to watch the horrific process of scar tissue blackening and crusting and breaking away leaving a gaping wound that oozed blood and pus and until it became infected.

When they did find rescue; the doctors immediately had to amputate it. 

He hadn’t been in the room when Thomas woke up enough that it was revealed to him that he had lost it, the Captain was. It was no secret that the older man held some sort of paternal-like feelings towards his former steward, it had been obvious since they first set sail. It was because of this that the man had felt it his responsibility to break that news to him.

No, he hadn’t seen the reveal, but he’d sure heard it. Thomas had let out the softest little "Oh," he’d ever heard in his life, and the seconds later he’d just screamed. He’d screamed out all his frustration and anger and pain from the trauma they’d all gone through in the past couple years as he’d bawled like a child. He had been so inconsolable that the Captain actually gave the authority to let him into the room when Edward’s own broken heart tried to come to Thomas’ rescue.

Thomas had stayed with him for a while upon their return to England, but once he was better he’d moved out on his own again. They'd had an argument about why he wouldn’t continue to pursue his life in the navy 

He shook his head of the memory and let out a sigh, feeling the coolness of the shore against heated skin. 

Sir John Lost Franklin’s Lost Expedition. That is what they seemed to call it and it made Commander Edward Little bristle with ire. 

_Lost? Butchered. Slaughtered. Consumed. Burned to death. Frozen. Murdered. Starved. Abandoned. Forsaken. Sacrificed._

“Edward?” 

He couldn’t help but jump in surprise when the soft spoken voice of Thomas reached his ears. A grin broke out over his face, even without turning around to look at Thomas. He turned around with a beaming smile that only seemed to grow wider once he laid eyes on him. 

Finally, he’d gotten here! He’d been looking forward to this visit since they’d corresponded via letter. It had been too long. 

_Two years._

Unable to help himself, he practically leapt out of the water damn near tripping on a rock before catching his balance again. He ran to Thomas’ arms and was immediately crushing him in a tight embrace. Thomas seemed to squeak in surprise at the gesture, but it didn’t take him long to let out a small chuckle and wrap his arms around his body in return with a small hum. 

Edward couldn’t bring himself to pull away. He kept the smaller man in his arms; he nuzzled his face into the top of his shoulder and turned his face inward so he could get the lightest hint of the scent of washed hair that smelled like the familiar rose water. 

“I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome. You almost knocked me off my feet," Thomas teased, adjusting his stance on the wooden prosthetic he wore. 

The words had him blushing lightly, he took a step back and looked down at the new leg. He hadn’t even realized that Tom was wearing a prosthetic. He was standing. The thought had a wave of happiness flooding warmth into his chest and he pulled him into another tight hug. “I’ve missed you.” 

Pale hazel eyes appeared pained despite the adoring admiration that sparkled within them. “I’m surprised… given our last conversation.” 

Edward felt tears prickling at his own eyes, he understood what Thomas meant. How could he not? In reality, they had both said some hurtful things, most of them unfair on Thomas’ part. Thomas had been so angry with him, that he wouldn’t continue to climb the ranks of the navy. He’d just been appointed Commander for goodness sake.

How could he tell him? How could he tell him that he was too afraid to lose him? How could he tell him that he never wanted to be sent to a place filled with nothing but snow and ice in his lifetime ever again? He got to keep his title for all his hard work. Perhaps he should have continued on…

A gentle hand touched his cheek, “Don’t, please? I have things I have to say.” 

The persistent lump that formed in his throat had sweat building at his brow. Things to say? 

Much to his surprise, lips pressed against his and he went rigid at first, stunned by such a gesture given the nature of their relationship… or what was left of it. He was certain he’d never feel those lips again should what he had planned for Jopson’s month long visit to his cottage fail. To have Thomas make the first move was such a surprise and it had a well of emotion forming in his throat, before he knew it tears were gathering in his eyes and he let them shut against the tender feeling of soft lips moving against his, licking into his mouth with an insistence. 

He brought his hands up to card through Jopson’s hair, feeling the fine silkiness as it slipped through his fingers. _I love you, Oh how I love you._

Those scarce nights aboard _Terror_ where Thomas would sneak into his quarters when everyone was supposed to be abed besides the men on the dog watch, those nights where they would be a tangled mess of limbs in the narrowness of the bunk built into the recess of the wall. Most of those nights, Jopson would sneak away into the night as they both knew he should less they both wanted to be lashed or even hanged. However, there would be those occasional nights where they were both too exhausted from their love-making to do anything other than pull the covers up and lay tucked in each other’s arms until they’d both fallen asleep. 

Jopson shifted his weight on his wooden prosthetic as he retreated from their kiss for a moment. He let his forehead rest against Edward’s and murmured an apology against his lips. It was a soft apology that spoke volumes to the older man’s heart as he stared into pale eyes with admiration clearly evident within deep brown pools framed by long lashes. 

“I’m sorry. I was unfair to you Edward.” Thomas whispered, placing a hand on his cheek and letting his thumb caress his bottom lip with a featherlight touch. “I should have respected that you had reasons behind your actions.” 

Edward swallowed thickly, acknowledging the words with a slight nod. “There were things I should have told you too, a great many things,” he whispered, burying his face into Thomas' neck and tightening his embrace once more.

Thomas let out a soft noise from the back of his throat, he sounded more curious than confused. “Can you tell me now?” 

His anxiety spiked at this exact moment and Edward felt his cheeks heat up; his tongue felt heavy and his throat tight, tears burned at his eyes and he buried his face further into Thomas' neck choking heavily on a sob. 

Of all times for him to have one of his fits. 

Thomas was patient though. _He always has been with me._ Instead of pushing him away, he simply brought a hand up to run soothingly through dark brown waves, occasionally shushing him softly. 

It took several moments for Edward to calm down enough to find his words again and, when he finally did lift his face from Jopson’s shoulder, he could see where his tears had soaked into his collar and cravat. He dared to lift his eyes to Jopson’s face, to meet those enchanting pale eyes that stared back at him with both warmth and a concern. Thumbs wiped the tears from his face. 

“I love you, Thomas.” 

Jopson’s expression wasn’t exactly shocked but it clearly wasn’t what he was expecting him to say, it was more sympathetic and knowing than anything. “I know, Edward.” 

“I wanted a life with you,” he paused, looking back towards the house. “I built…” 

That stunned Jopson to absolute silence and his jaw dropped slightly as he stared at Edward in complete surprise. “E-Edward… was that why?” 

He looked up guiltily. He knew it had been selfish of him to just assume that Jopson would accept a house from him. After their fight and after the exchanged words, he’d never had the heart to tell him who exactly the house was built for. 

And he’d regretted it the past two years. 

_Would it have made any difference?_

Something deep in the back of his mind screamed at him that it would have, but then there was that self-doubt and insecurity that bubbled up from his belly that had always convinced him that it wouldn’t.

“You must think me a love-struck fool. I should have asked… I should have told you… I’m the worst kind of sorry. Please, forgive me--mngh!?” His words were cut off by a fierce kiss initiated by Thomas. 

He could feel his cheeks heat up, but he didn't care.He closed his eyes and leaned forward against Thomas' chest, into the kiss. Lips responded with an eagerness as his hands found the lithe shape of Jopson's waist, gripping firmly. With a slight bend of his knees and shifting of his arms, he hoisted Thomas up. 

Already having understood the gesture, Thomas used his shoulders for leverage so that he could hook his legs around him as best he could. Edward grunted softly at the rough feel of the wooden prosthetic hitting his waist. 

Thomas couldn’t bend that leg in the same way he used to be able for grip it would seem, because it kind of dangled and Thomas had to scramble up his body and quickly hook his arms around his neck.The muscles of his good leg were straining to keep him up and so Edward shifted his hold to below his thighs to assist. 

“I’ve got you,” he reassured the other man softly, leaning in to brush his freckled nose against Thomas’ as he moved towards the flowering tree a few feet away. He turned around and slowly lowered them to the ground so Thomas was straddling his lap, their hips slotted together.

Thomas deepened the kiss, fiercely licking into his mouth to let a hot, wet tongue sweep against the roof of his mouth and across his teeth and the insides of his cheeks, claiming every inch of him. Soon, both their tongues were moving against each other, battling for dominance in between exploring the other's cavern. 

He could feel the blood starting to rush southward and he let out a small gasp when Thomas wiggled in his lap and rutted his own front against his lower belly. _He’s already half-hard..._

At forty-two, it took Edward a moment to remind himself of the difference in their ages potentially impacting their libidos. When it came to Thomas, he was almost ten years his senior. He wouldn’t deny that he did eventually start to understand the concept of time when it would come to him reaching pleasure with his own hand. 

“Edward…” Thomas groaned, rubbing himself against him in a clear display of his wants. 

The words spurred him on and he looped a strong arm around Jopson’s waist to pull him closer, to pull their hips flush. Breaking away from the kiss, he buried his face into the junction of Thomas’ neck and shoulder to mouth hotly at the sensitive skin of his neck. He inhaled the scent that was his Thomas, the Thomas he had missed so very dearly. 

_Mine. You’re mine and I won’t let go!_ A voice deep in the back of his mind snarled. 

Mine? His? Thomas? Thomas was his? 

He was. That’s what the gesture behind the kiss had meant hadn’t it? It had to be. 

_It was. He loves you, you know that don’t you?_ There was another voice.

The thought had his own cock raising against his trousers. A good sign. 

He reached down with one hand to undo the front panel on Jopson’s trousers, while the retired Lieutenant continued to grind himself in his lap, and his wiggles were further exciting him. He gently eased the other man’s pants down, pulling them down below a shapely behind, and he gave it a little squeeze whilst simultaneously running a fingertip from heavy balls all the way up the underside of his dick, tracing the sensitive skin where a vein pulsed just beneath. Thomas gave a bodily shudder and Edward felt every bit of it.

“I love you,” he breathed into the warmth of the slightly perspiring skin. 

“I know, my light,” Tom panted quietly, “and I, you.” 

He sucked at Jopson’s fleeting pulse point that ensured the man was so vigorous with breath and life. 

_We made it. We made it… I still can’t believe we made it out of that hell. Together… you’re here with me._

Half of the time he expected to wake up back there, miserable and cold. 

The breeze blew gently around them, sending a couple white blossoms from the flowering apple tree fluttering down on them. One of them landed in Jopson’s hair, it was a stark contrast to the dark black that it normally was, besides the edges that were starting to show the first signs of silver at the very base of the roots. 

Edward pulled back and stared at it for a moment, studied his Thomas as he moved against him. Soft, pink lips were parted as he panted lightly, eyes screwed shut and his lashes were damp from a couple tears of emotion that trickled down his face. That errant strand of hair swayed slightly from his movements. The stubble of facial hair and greying hair made him look older than he remembered.

_It took such a toll on you too, didn’t it? You lost so much more than you should have._

A leg, that faint sparkle of innocence he’d still been able to maintain at the start of the voyage was gone. In its place was a man, younger than he, yet now so much stronger than he had been. Maybe not physically but spirit, absolutely. 

_You mean so much to me… you saved me..._

He eyed the flower that had fallen into Tom’s hair and took it gently between two fingers. He pushed the stray lock of hair behind his ear and then anchored it when he tucked the stem of the flower and small leaves over it. Thomas opened his eyes and stared at him with wet eyes and Edward leaned in and kissed the trickling tears away.

“Edward… I need…” Thomas whined no doubt feeling his cock straining against the confines of his trousers, pressing at the cleft of his arse.

He just nodded, kissing him again before undoing his belt and fishing his cock out from his pants. 

Jopson whined, his hands reached down taking him in hand and was already trying to line himself up but Edward stayed his hand with a firm grip on his wrist.

The other man practically sobbed, nuzzling into his neck desperately, “Please, Ned. I-I need you…” 

“Shh, I need to prepare you first, you know that. I’ll be quick.” 

Edward knew he was above average in size when he was completely erect, and boy was he. His cock was standing tight against his belly, dripping precum down the shaft. He swiped his fingers through his slick and rubbed it over two finger tips before bringing them down to prod against his hole.

Carefully he pushed inside a digit about half-way. Thomas hissed. Edward dipped his head in and began to mouth at the former Lieutenant’s neck, suckling little abrasions into it. With his free hand he began to undo the buttons on his lover’s waistcoat and soon his shirt until he was laid bare to him. He ran his fingers over a familiar hirsute chest, petting the hair as he became reacquainted. 

_Beautiful. Like a greek sculpture. That’s you, Thomas Jopson._

  
Edward pushed his finger in deeper and deeper with another slow glide until he was buried up to his first knuckle inside his lover’s body. Thomas groaned and pushed back against it, calling his name in the form of lewd moan. The noise, so beautiful it had Edward’s cock twitching with interest. He began to pant softly himself, groaning as Tom began to work himself on it, staring at him with eyes darkened with lust. 

He pulled his finger back almost all the way and gave it a firm thrust before worming it around inside him. Thomas whined trying to angle himself so that he could touch that spot deep in his belly that would drive him mad. “Ned…mmnn-” Edward cut off his small protest with another kiss, licking into his mouth as he carefully slid in a second finger. 

“Mmnn… nmmn!” Thomas was moaning against his mouth, his thighs parting further to try to accommodate the stretch and space of a second digit inside his tight, heated passage. 

“Shh…” Edward hushed, nipping at his bottom lip. He speared his fingers inside him and began to further open him up so that he could take his eight-inch cock without too much discomfort. 

Thomas pulled away and wrapped his arms around Edward’s shoulders, laying his head on his shoulder and burying his face into the warmth of his neck beneath his collar. Edward hummed softly in content, simply enjoying the feeling of his Thomas snuggling against him while he wiggled back against his hand and moaned softly into his ear.

_I love thee … I love thee Thomas..._   
  


He could feel Thomas nibbling at the side of his neck, caressing it with a hot tongue and kissing and suckling. 

Finally Edward removed his fingers and Tom pulled away to look at him. His eyes were so dark. They almost appeared a dark green. 

Edward loved those eyes. He loved them so much. So pale like the moonlight they could seem, or like a crisp light ocean blue, a minty green, a light brown or a stormy gray. He had noticed soon after meeting him that they changed colors during the seasons, on his moods and especially when he was filled with desire. 

Enchanting, beautiful things that Edward had remembered the most since he’d last seen him. 

Lifting Tom’s hips carefully, he silently insinuated that the younger man could go ahead and ease down on his dripping cock. He kept his hands on his hips to anchor him, to make sure he didn’t be too reckless and hurt himself. 

Not needing any more instruction than that, Thomas lined him up with his entrance. He leaned forward and kissed Edward again, licking into his mouth with a raw passion that was equally returned as Edward held his hips as still as possible with that warmth teasing the head of his cock, just touching the tip of his head and rubbing against it. 

When Thomas did start to ease himself down, holding the base of Edward’s cock in his hand the Commander groaned. The tip of his cock was engulfed in the warm, tight embrace of his lover’s heated core. Thomas still cried out against his lips at the stretch, his hands shot to Edward’s shoulders, squeezing so tight that Edward could feel his fingernails through his shirt. Edward shushed him, keeping his hips steady with strong, firm hands. “It’s okay, take your time. It’s been a while,” he reassured, kissing away a reflex tear from his face. 

“I love you,” Thomas breathed, his voice was choked up with emotion and Edward swallowed thickly to try to keep himself composed. 

_“Je t’adore mon cher.”_ Edward purred, the words spoken brokenly. He’d never been good at French and he spoke it very badly.

Thomas eyed him curiously. “You speak French?” 

Edward let out a breathless chuckle and shook his head. “Very, very badly.”

Both of them giggled. 

He felt Thomas began to ease himself down some more, his thighs were trembling in his grip and he whimpered again. It took several minutes that were spent mostly with them kissing and saying sweet nothings, but finally, Thomas had taken him in completely and the entirety of his cock was nestled snugly inside his warmth. His balls were pressed flush against his ass. 

“Ooooh…” He groaned when Tom moved his hips in little circles while he ground back against his hips. 

Oh and did he look a sight. Eyes blown wide, dark and heavy lidded as he stared at him with such desire, panting roughly as he clenched down on Edward’s cock to get a reaction out of him. And he did, another moan.

“I-I’m so full… fuck I forgot how big you are…” 

The compliment went straight to his cock which twitched excitedly inside him. He listed his hips the slightest bit in a small buck and Thomas let out a truly wanton noise. 

“E-Edward…”

“You always did like this, didn’t you? Riding me like one of the stallions I used to raise back home.” 

“Oooh… y-yes…” he agreed, with a soft groan moving with him. 

They continued and the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of the waves on the lake with the breeze of the day, the rustling of leaves, and their pants and moans that gradually became louder as they both worked towards their climaxes.

Eventually trusting Thomas’ pace, Edward began moving a hand back up to his chest to tease one of his nipples, squeezing and scraping his nails against it until it had hardened beneath his touch. Thomas moaned, arching into his touch continuing the steady lifting and lowering of his hips upon his shaft. 

“So good… s-so good… Edward…” Thomas keened, cupping Edward’s face between his hands and running fingers through his mutton chops, his thumbs caressed the hair above his lip before he leaned in for another kiss. 

This was his heaven. It must be. It had to be. 

Edward could feel Thomas getting close by the way his movements had become jerky and desperate and by the punched out sounds of his moans becoming louder with each meeting of their hips. 

“Oooh yes, God yes Ned, I-I’m going to-” he gasped.

“Come for me, Tommy,” Edward ordered, his voice saccharine like honey and chocolate. 

It didn’t take much more for Thomas to unravel like a ball of yarn, babbling sweet nothings and confessions of love before spending in three generous ropes of white over his shirt, but Edward didn’t give a damn. Thomas’ body clenched around him several times as he trembled through the waves of his pleasure. He slumped against Edward’s chest, panting hard and Edward bit his lip feeling his own release closing in. 

He lifted Tom’s hips up a bit with firm hands keeping them still in that position. “Hold still, darling,” he commanded softly. 

Boneless from the intensity of his orgasm, Thomas just nodded and let Edward position him how he wanted. He did let out some further loud punched out cries as Edward began to thrust his hips up roughly into him with a fast brutal pace while he chased his own release. Thomas whimpered and whined, losing his fingers in Edward’s waves until finally he felt Edward’s hips stutter. Edward let out a quiet roar of a groan before filling Thomas with his hot seed. He pumped his hips a couple times more to fully empty himself, wanting to give Thomas every bit of him he could. 

The older man slumped back against the tree trunk with a haggard breath, tired from the exertion. Thomas stroked his hair sweetly, pushing it from his eyes when it fell before his eyes from its swept back state. He serenaded him with gentle kisses pressed to each freckle on his face while Edward caught his breath. He’d always liked it when Thomas kissed each little blemish on his face. 

Although the first time had been a different story.

_What are you doing?_ A voice had laughed softly.

_I’m kissing each freckle that I see._

Oh he’d blushed so red and Thomas had laughed.

Later though, Edward had cherished the acts. Especially when the nights had turned long and the then Lieutenant was suffering from terrible Arctic melancholia.

Edward hummed in content, smiling warmly as the kisses were pressed into his face. He settled a large hand in Tom’s hair. “You’re starting to go gray,” he commented softly.

Thomas laughed softly, pointing out a small patch where there were some gray strands in Edward’s own hair. 

“So are you. I’ve seen some silver hairs here and there haven’t I?”

“Maybe.” He grinned before pulling him into another kiss. 

Jopson wrapped his arms around his shoulders and embraced him tightly, leaning into the kiss with a satisfied noise.

_This was his heaven._

  
  
  
  



End file.
